psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki:What is an article
This has been imported in from Wikipedia. Please read as for psychology wiki. You might try our Help pages for something more digestible. :If you are looking for the list of most recently created articles, check ' . Anyone, including you, can write for ! Just type a title in the box below, click "Create page", and start writing: width=45 The system can be configured to allow only logged-in editors to create new pages. This is currently enabled on the English Wikipedia. If you would like to create a new page, but aren't logged in or don't have an account, you can do so . 'Create article' takes you to an edit page to enter the new text. Of course, the title of the page is important, and un-doing mistakes can take time, so it's always a good idea to do a little homework first. (See General principles below.) The edit page has a link for Editing help near the "save page" button, so you won't be lost. For general editing matters and details on the markup language of the , see . If you want to experiment, please use the sandbox first. A new page can also be started by following a link to a non-existent page, which will take you to an edit page. See Starting a page through the URL below. Starting a page from an existing link, after creating one, or after a search To start a new page, you can click a link to the new page. This directs to mode of the non-existing blank page, which allows you to add your information, thereby creating a new page. Another way to start a new page, on the English Wikipedia, which uses the w:MediaWiki:Nogomatch option, is to perform a search for the new title with the Go button. When the search finds nothing, click on "create the article". Links to non-existing pages are common. They are typically created in preparation of creating the page, or to encourage other people to do so. Links are not only convenient for navigation, but also make people aware of the new page (those who read a related page and also those who the related page). New page links are not really broken, as long as the name correctly identifies the intended content. (A new page link with a "wrong" or misspelled name, or that duplicates content found under another name is "broken", but in a different sense.) New page links typically look different from links to existing pages. Depending on , a different color or a question mark is used. (Sometimes links to new pages are called "red links", the display option of one of the settings). Links to non-existent pages are created with New page name from the wiki editor. (In this case, the empty page "New page name" would be created). Of course, you can also create the link yourself, in a related page, index page, or your user page. However, it is recommended to wait until after creating the new page before creating links, especially if the new link replaces one to an existing page. In this case, create the link but press Preview, instead of Save. From preview area, clicking the new link will create the new page (without updating the referring page). Starting a page through the URL Creating an empty page A '''new page is distinguished from a blank page: the latter has a . However, creating a new page is just like editing a blank page, except that a new page displays the text from MediaWiki:Newarticletext (which may vary by project). Occasionally it is useful to create an empty page - For example a template can be made such that, depending on the parameter, it produces either just standard text or also an additional text. This is done by having it call another template, of which the name is a parameter; one version of the other template contains the additional text, the other version is blank. See . To create an empty page, save a page with the wikitext __END__. This code will not be saved, it just prevents refusal by the system to create an empty page. Alternatively, you could first create a non-empty page, e.g. with just one character, then edit the page to make it empty. A page with one or more blank spaces at the end, including a page only containing one or more blank spaces, is not possible. Mahipati is the biographer of the poet saints of India. Mahipati was born in the little village of Tharabad in the Ahmednagar district, in the year 1715, and died in the year 1790. He was a Brahman by birth, he was employed as the town-scribe of Tharabad. The story told of him is that, one day he was summoned by an official of the town to come at once. When the messenger arrived he was sitting performing the worship of God. He replied to the messenger that he was busy with his worship and could not come now, but would come later. The messenger however, would not take "NO" for an answer and insisted that he should come with him. Finally agreed to go, but mentally resolved to give up his secular employment and devote himself wholly to the religious life. He went with the messenger, performed his duty, and returned vowing never again to use his pen in secular employment. He resigned from his office and devoted himself solely to religion. He then began to write the stories connected with the lives of the bhaktas (those who with love and devotion worshipped God) who were known in Maharashtra (the great nation, meaning the Marathi country included in the Bombay Presidency). Mahipati's guru was Tukaram from whom he received the mystic mantra in a dream. It is said Tukaram at the same time commanded Mahipati to write the lives of saints. He evidently began at once to accumulate the books told of the lives of those saints and created one of the most fascinating of religious story-books in Marathi language by the title of Bhaktavijaya is meant Triumphs of the Saints.Mahipati's masterpiece has thoroughly succeeded in investing with the true bhakti (devotional) spirit the daily life of rich and poor,among the Marathi-speaking people. Had Mahipati used a linguistic medium more widely known than Marathi, he would have ranked high among the world's poet. An English translation of Mahipati's Bhaktavijya is published under the provisions of the last will and testament of the late Dr Justin E.Abbott who passed away at Summit, New Jersey, Unites states. W